¡Inazuma Days!: ¡Las entrevistas!
by Shinobu Imadori
Summary: Los chicos de inazuma serán sometidos a unas pequeñas entrevistas con algunos retos y castigos...un loco programa de entrevistas, e invitados especiales; locuras, amor, y TORTURAS. Dedicado a Aki-nee.19, Shouko-Marigold, valkiria1996 y Michelle-Guzman


** LA GRAN ENTREVISTA:)**

**:hola , el capitulo 3 no tiene que ver nada con la historia, es así como un detrás de camaras de un programa, asi que el capitulo 4 sera como el 1 y el dos capitulos se les hara una entrevista a los personajes que vallan apareciendo asi que si tienen un reto o una pregunta que hacerles alos invitados escriban una lista en un review y lo escribire en el capitulo 6.**

**espero que les guste el capitulo 3: inazuma days la gran entrevista!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pov midorikawa<strong>_

_**CARTA DE MIDORIKAWA:**_

_**No sé nada de lo que esté pasando aquí pero lo único que sé es que nos han capturado unos sicopatas, no sé lo que quieran.., quizá sea un autógrafo ,un pedaso de mi cabello, pero no tienen la culpa después de todo soy una celebridad(N/A: sí, claro. midorikawa: que dijiste? N/A: nada… perdedor) y no estoy muy seguro de donde estamos, TT-TT hemos tenido que aguantar hambre por dos horas(N/A: ¬¬ exagerado…) , es que,¡ YA NO PUEDO MAS SOLO SOY UN CHICO QUE NO TIENE MAS QUE HACER EN ESTA VIDA MAS QUE JUGAR FUTBOL Y COMER HELADO, QUE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDEN ES TAN DIgFICIL DE ENTENDER! ….. Si están leyendo esto en este momento quizá yo ya esté muerto o quizá no, pero si lo estoy quiero que sepan algo que podría afectar el curso del tiempo incluso podría darles un infarto: mi cabello no es verde natural, lo se, noticia impactante pero en el futuro seré un héroe.**_

_**ATT: Midorikawa Ryuuji**_

_**FIN POV**_

_**EN OTRO LADO…**_

Shin: hooolaaaa mi público hermoso esto es INAZUMA DAYS LA SECUELA yo soy la gran **shinobu Imadori** y seré la presentadora en las entrevistas que se harán en este capítulo, quizá se están preguntando de qué trata esto, ¿Qué se hará? Todas sus respuestas serán respondidas en unos segundos, ahora les presentare a mí no muy importante co- Anfitrión

Kazuki: ¬¬ gracias por la gran presentación-Sarcastico-mi nombre es kazuki Imadori y soy el hermano mellizo de shin y como decía mi muy amable hermana-tono de ironía- esta es una entrevista que se hará cada dos capítulos ya que-

Shin: era una gran oportunidad de torturar a los personajes ^^, en unos minutos llegaran nuestros invitados después del corte.

Kazuki: bueno damas y caballeros les tenemos una sorpresa, nos-

Shin: secuestramos, digo, invitamos a los personajes que aparecieron en los dos primeros capítulos.

Kazuki: ¬¬ porque siempre me interrumpes?

Shin: porque es divertido ^^

KAZUKI: ¬¬#

Entra una extraña figura al estudio vestida con una tunica negra y una Oz amenazante.

Kazuki: AHHHHHHH!-grita horrorizado mientras se esconde debajo de una mesa- piensa en algo bueno, piensa en algo bueno TT-TT

¿?: SOLO SOY YO PAR DE IDIOTAS ¬¬

Shin: ¿Furunade?

Furunade: asi es ¬¬...tengo todo el derecho a estar aqui

Shin: ¬¬

Furunade: y...¡ que tal si empezamos con este ridículo show de una vez por todas!

Kazuki: bueno, lo que decía ANTES DE SER INTERRUMPIDO,

Shin: ¬¬ supéralo

Kazuki: es que hiroto, midorikawa, y ulvida están en este momento en un camerino preparándose para entrar al programa.

Shin: en unos minutos estarán con nosotros nuestros invitados después del corte

* * *

><p><strong><em>COMERCIALES…<em>**

**_SHIN: quieres pasar un día con los chicos de inazuma?_**

**_FANGIRL: ¡SI!_**

**_FURUNADE: ¿Quisieras llevártelos para tu casa y hacerles lo que quieras?_**

**_FANGRIL2! SIIII!_**

**_SHIN: pues no esperes más marca al 1444425353636363636363 y tendrán al chico de inazuma que quieran y si eres una de las primeras 100 llamadas recibirás la bufanda de fubuky, un uniforme de inazuma, una guía para hacer el peinado de goenji y una capa oficial de kido._**

**_KAZUKI: LLAMA YA!_**

**_FIN COMERCIAL…_**

* * *

><p>Kazuki: que fue todo eso?<p>

Shin: -con un fajo de billetes- necesitábamos algo de presupuesto para las cámaras espías en el camerino-risa malvada-.

Kazuki:-.-|| ahora veamos que hacen nuestros invitados en el camerino:

**_CAMERINO.._**

Hiroto: que hacemos aquí?

Midorikawa: no lo sé ¡pero dijeron que habría helado!

Hiroto-lo observa con una gotita estilo anime- oye ulvida a ti te dijeron algo de porque nos trajeron aquí?

Ulvida: no….

Midorikawa: YA NO AGUANTO MAS! NECESITO COMER HELADOOO!

Ulvida: solo has pasado dos horas sin comer, ni que fuera el fin del mundo.

Hiroto: ulvida tiene razón midorikawa lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es tener paciencia y esperar que es lo que quiere esa chica loca.

_**EN OTRO LADO…**_

Shin: QUE? Loca tu P*****!

Kazuki: O.O|||…ahh, etto…, sigamos con el camerino

Furunade: ¬¬U y luego yo soy la loca...

_**CAMERINO..**_

Midorikawa: cuando nos sacaran de aquí?

Ulvida: No lo sé pero pronto lo sabremos.

Midorikawa: ya?

Ulvida: no

Midorikawa: yaaa?

Ulvida: no!

Midorikawa: yaaa?

Ulvida: NOOOOOO!¡ Y si no te callas no volverás a ver la luz del sol!

Midorikawa:-escondido detrás de hiroto- si… señora

¿?: -toca la puerta- voy a entrar

Entra en la habitación una chica no muy alta de cabello café muy corto con ojos verdes ,a su lado un chico que se parecía mucho a ella y una chica muy alta de cabello rojo y vestimenta totalmente de negro.

¿?: Disfrutan su estancia en el estudio

Hiroto : ¿quien eres tu?

¿?:Mi nombre es ka-

¿¡: soy Shin Imadori

Kazuki: ellos me preguntaron a mi

Shin: pero fuiste muy lento para responder... , en fin-saca un reloj de imnotismo(N/A:¿ así se escribe?)- ahora ustedes sentirán mucho sueño

Trio M.U.H(N/A: Sigla que invente de los nombres de hiroto, ulvida y midorikawa): sueño…*imnotisados*

Shin: repetirán todo lo que diga

MUH: repetiremos todo lo que digas*imnotisados*

Furunade: soy un idiota

Midorikawa: soy un idiota*imnotisado*

Furunad::jajajaja eres idiota, por fin lo admitiste!

Hiroto y ulvida: hasta imnotisados somos más inteligentes que tu

Midorikawa: ¬¬

Shin: ahora caerán en un profundo sueño

MUH: zzzz*dormidos*

Shin: muajajajaj ahora están en mí poder-risa malévola-. Kazu-nii llévatelos al estudio.

"kazu-nii'': por qué yo?

Shin: ^^ porque eres muy bueno cargando a la gente.

Kazuki: ¬¬ %#

**_En un lugar que no mencionare por razones de seguridad…(XD)_**

Shin: uff, que difícil fue cargarlos hasta el estudio

Kazuki: yo fui quien los cargo hasta el estudio, mientras que tu les quitabas el dinero que tenían en los bolsillos.

Shin: si, pero contar $-$ el dinero no fue un trabajo fácil

Kazuki: ^^U en fin, creo que es hora de despertarlos y presentarlos al publico.

shin: tienes razon-les arroja un balde con agua fria-

Hiroto:-despertandose- que hacemos aquí?

Kazuki:lo sabras en un segundo.

Shin: atención damas y caballeros como lo prometimos aquí están hiroto, ulvida y midorikawa ahora que empiece la entrevista.

Ulvida: un segundo nos trageron aquí para una entrevista?

Shin:sip, primero los presentare al publico

Kazuki:el es el antiguo capitán del equipo génesis, y el protagonista de nuestra historia el essss.. ¡kiyama hiroto!

Hiroto: etto.. hola gracias por invitarme al programa.

Shin: nuestro segunto invitado es uno de los personajes mas populares de inazuma eleven y acusado de ser el uke de hiroto el esss.. ¡midorikawa ryuuji!

Midorikawa: gracias por sus aplausos mi querido publico

********Se olle solo el sonido de los grillos*******************

Midorikawa: al menos lo grillos me quieren TT-TT….¡esperen a que se refieren con eso de uke de hiroto!

Shin: admitelo cualquiera que los ve lo piensa..., pero bueno nuestra ultima invitada es : la ex integrante de génesis, semineurotica y casi asesina al papa de hiroto elllaa esss ¡Yagami Ulvida!

Ulvida: holaaa y gracias por invitarme aunque no tenían que secuestrarme si se trataba de una entrevista.

Kazuki:-mirando a shin a haciéndole de cara de te lo dije-

Furunade: bueno ahora que están todos los personajes supongo que podemos empezar con la entr-

Es interrumpodo(otra vez) por un chico de cabello castaño con una banda naranja y cara de idiota(N/A: jejej lo siento no pude resistirme endo: yo no tengo cara de idiota N/A: si clara, como no) que venia coriendo a toda velocidad.

Endo: OIGAN SE OLVIDARON DE MI!

Shin:-con un aura negra- EEENDDOO, .. TU NO ESTASS INVITADOO!

Endo:-con miedo- p-pero si yo apareci en el primer capitulo.

Kazuki: que te mencionaran no significa que apareciste ,ahora ¡VETE O SUFRIRÁS MIL AÑOS DE TORTURA DECEREBRADO!

Shin: epera kazu-nii creo que deveriamos de jarlo … tengo unos trabajillos para el-risa malévola-

Endo:que bien!

Kazuki: inepto -_-

Shin: ahora que empiece la entrevista

Kazuki:bueno primero que todo, hiroto nos podrias contar porque no te le confesaste a ulvida en ves de regalarle un estúpido broche

Hiroto: etto…*nerviosö* y-yo no me le h-hiba a confesar

-risa nerviosa-

Shin:ummm-anotando en un cuaderno- Hiroto te gusta ulvida?

Ulvida: o/o

Hiroto:y-yo y-yo…..etto…..n-n-no…*sonrojado*

Kazuki: ustedes le creen?

Publico: noo!

Shin: el publico ha hablado, asi que preguntare otra vez , hiroto te gusta ulvida?

Hiroto:…..*extremadamente sonrojado*

Kazuki: hiroto por favor responde ¿te gusta ulvida?

Hiroto: O/O….*sumamente sonrojado*

DING!DING!

Kazuki: oh esa es la campana de-

Shin: la campana de los retos!

Kazuki: por que me sigues interummpiendo?

Shin:vale, ya no te campana de los retos significa, que desde ahora se harán retos a los invitados, se seleccionara al participante por medio de una ruleta la cual tiene sus nombres

- Gira la ruleta-

Shin: el reto es para… hiroto!

Hiroto:que?

Kazuki: -saca una carta- bueno esta es una sugerencia de shouko-marigold: que hiroto y ulvida de una vez por todas se confiesen.

Hiroto y ulvida: que? ¨*sonrojados*

Kazuki: comencemos con hiroto

Hiroto: y-y-y-yo …

Shin: ahhhh! Ya me harte, no quería llegar ha esto, pero tu me has obligado- saca un control con un botón rojo en el medio-

Shin:atención todos, a menos que hiroto se confiese abriremos la habitación "mágica''

Todos:si!

hiroto:habitación?... y espera yo no tengo que confesarme!

Kazuki: ahhh, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas-oprime el botón rojo-

Se abre, literalmente, el suelo, haciendo que ulvida y hiroto cayeran en el hueco donde se encontraba una habitación y luego se volviera a cerrar el suelo.(N/A: no se me ocurría otra cosa TT-TT)

Ulvida: que es esto, ¡¿en dónde estamos?

Aparece una pantalla de la nada, como en el juego de saw (N/A: la mejor película de tortura psicológica!)y aparece shin con la cara pintada de blanco con rojo con un smoking negro.

Shin/saw:-voz espectral-muajajajaj ustedes dos han sido seleccionados para la gran tortura y a menos de que se confiesen no podrán salir de aquí muajajaja-desparece la pantalla-

Ulvida:o genial estamos atrapados

Hiroto: que malo…**si! estare solo con ulvidaa**

**_En otro lado…_**

Shin: uff que trabajo fue instalar ese pasadiso

Kazuki:yo fui quien hizo todo el trabajo, tu solo te quedaste contaando el dinero

Shin:pero fue muy difícil! Ten algo de consideración conmigo..

Kazuki: ¬¬ si, claro disculpame-ironia-

Midorikawa: holala! Se olvidaron de mi! Que no piensan entrevistarme?

Shin: oh pero si ya se acabo el tiempo de entrevista

Midorikawa:entonces por que el nombre de esta M***! Es inazuma days la entrevista!

Shin: simple, era una excusa para torturarlos

Midorrikawa: O.O|||

Kazuki:veamos que pasa en la habitación mágica

**_En la habitación.._**

Al parecer hiroto y ulvida, se estaban… ¡besando! y acariciando-

Hiroto:te quiero mucho!

Ulvida: y yo ati hiro-chan-le da otro beso-

Aparece de nuevo de la nada la pantalla(N/A: de donde salio? Shin: es un secreto jejeje.)

Shin/saw:-voz espectral- muajajaja parece que por fin se descubrió la verdad ahora tienen derecho de salir.

Hiroto y ulvida: no!

Shin/saw:pero porque? Hace cinco minutos estaban suplicando salir!

Hiroto: es que aquí estamos solos-toma de la mano a ulvida-

Shin/saw:los dejaría aquí, pero como buen torturador hare lo contrario de lo que quieran así que..-oprime un botón rojo por el cual de alguna manera desde el techo transporta a hiroto y a ulvida de nuevo al escenario.

Shin:-quitandose el maquillaje- vaya por fin se confesaron

Hiroto:si- dándole un beso a ulvida-

Shin:sniff,.. sniff esto es, tan.. tan….¡romanticoo!-limpiandose las lagrimas-

Kazuki: que cursi eres

Shin:es cierto! Tengo que hacer algo para recuperarme…¡ya se!

Shin:como nuevo reto obligo a midorikawa a comer 1038 kg de helado.

Midorikawa:si!, sisisisis , SI!

Shin:de acuerdo traigan el helado!

Aparece un carro con el gran pote de helado siendo enpujado por endo-(N/A: ese era el trabajito jejeje)

endo: ten tu helado- le lanza una cuchara a midorikawa mientras se sobaba la espalda-

Shin; deacuerdo midorikawa empezaras a comer helado a la una, a las dos, y a las..

Midorikawa:-terminandose de comer el helado-

Kazuki:O.O midorikawa no debiste haber hecho eso

Midorikawa: por q?...-no pudo terminar la frase por que de repente le duele mucho el estomago-

Kazuki: te lo adverti…

Midorikawa:-en el suelo- que tiene este helado?

Shin:simple ,este helado se vencio hace tres años

Midorikawa:QUE? POR QUE NO COMPRASTE UN HELADO DE ESTA FECHA?

Shin:que? Sabes lo caro que sale comprar 1080 kg de helado!... En cambio este helado me lo regalo una fabrica

Midorikawa: comer mas de 100 kg de helado era mi sueño! Que acaso tu no tienes sueños?

Shin:claro que lo tengo!-saca una foto de fubuki y lo besa- algún dia, algún dia mi fubuki y yo estaremos juntos los dos!

Midorikwa:-llorando- codiciossa…

Kazuki:concuerdo con tigo hermano

Shin: cállate

Kazuki: tu te tienes que callarte!

Shin: y quien me lo dice?

Kazuki: el director

Shin:que?

Kazuki: asi es ya se termino el programa

Shin:como fue que paso?...

director:se te acabo el tiempo por estar esperando esa cursi confesión!

Shin:de acuerdo, lo acepto, pero al menos porfin admitieron que se amaban entonces eso es suficiente para mi n.n

Hiroto y ulvida:- en un rincon besándose-

Kazuki: ya paren! Se acabo el programa! niños menores de 13 años están viendo esto!

Midorikawa: y mi entrevista.?

Furunade: En el próximo capitulo abra mas yaoi, mas comerciales, mas retos, mas preguntas vergonzosas y mas...¡YAOI!

Midorikawa: ¿yy-y las entrvistas?

Shin: lo siento pero se acabo el tiempo

Midorikawa;-aun tirado en el suelo- nooooo!

Kazuki:los esperamos en el próximo capitulo

**_Avances:_**

**_En el proximo episodio de Inazuma School Days sera...-...-...bueno es secreto ya que la escritora no me deja hacer un resumen ¬¬_**

**_Shin: tu solo narra ¬¬_**

**_Narrador: para la proxima entrevisa tendremos nuevos invitados, FUBUKI, OSAMU, Y...GOENJI ¬¬?_**

**_Shin: jeje descuida narrador es todo parte del plan ^^_**

**_Narrador: nos vemos en el próximo capitulo en el mismo super canal!_**

**_Shin: ¬¬ oye no digas eso o nos pueden demandar!_**

**_FIn avances _**

Furunade :de donde vino esa voz?

Shin: contrate a un narrador...pero no hizo un buen trabajo ¬¬...ESTAS DESPEDIDO CHUCK!

Chuck: O.Q...pero..

Shin: NADA DE PEROS! ESTAS DEPEDDDIIIIDOOO!

Chuck: TT^TT-sale corriendo y llorando-

Kazuki:-asustado- O_O ese era Chuck Norris?

Furunade: si =D

Kazuki: ¬¬

Shin: como sea los esperamos en el próximo capitulo by-nara

Midorikawa: ¿y la entrevista?

Kazuki y shin: BYE-NARA

* * *

><p><strong>Furunade: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, estas entrvistas son alternas a Inazuma School Days, pero aun asi les pondremos retos y preguntas vergonzosas y algunas torturas =D<strong>

**Shin: asi es ^^ y si quieren hacer una pregunta a los invitados o un reto mandenlo por un review**

**Kazuki: y si quieren aparecer en las "entrvistas" envienlo por review y seran co-presentadores en la proxima entrevista ^^**

**Shin: Aki-nee.19, Valkiri 1996-pd, tranquilas, ustedes seguiran siendo presentadoras en el fic y resolvere las dudas.**

**Aki-nee.19:**

**Seguiras apareciendo en las entrvistas como torturadora desde el capitulo 2 ^^ y como te gustaria ser llamada ¿Chirly-san o Aki-nee?**

**Valkiria 1996-pd:**

**Seguiras torturando a los chicos asi que no te preocupas, no elimine las entrevistas.**

**Michelle-Guzman:**

**Tu aparicion sera pronto tu aparicion ^^**

**Shouko-Marigold:**

**Aun tengo tus retos , asi que seguira todo ^^**

**Kazuki: hasta aqui**

**Shin: byeeee**


End file.
